


i like you, y'know {ZaGr}

by billnyequil



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 03:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12696168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billnyequil/pseuds/billnyequil
Summary: I'm a slut for Zagr, always.





	i like you, y'know {ZaGr}

Zim glared at Gaz as they sat on her couch, holding game controllers, staring eachother down intensely.

"Remember Zim. If I win, you have to do ANYTHING I want you to."

"And if I win, you have to do what I want you to, foolish girl-"

Gaz huffed, before pressing the start button on the game they were playing.

3 rounds, they agreed at school. Whoever loses had to do what the other told them, no matter how embaressing or idiotic.

Zim agreed to it, because he didn't care what they were doing if he got to hang out with Gaz. As much as he hated the disgusting humans, the game obsessed teen had grown on him. Quite a bit.

He didn't fully understand human relationships or feelings, but he was positive he had what humans called a "crush". Every time he was around the purple-haired, freckled human, he felt his squeedilyspooch do flips and his face heat up.

She was the only human he could tolerate. They hung out sometimes, usually to make fun of people together. Sometimes they got pizza, which he didn't really like as much as her so she'd end up eating most of it. 

He liked spending time with the Gaz-human, and we was surprised when she was the one to bring up hanging out after school.

Gaz and Zim started playing the game he didn't know the name of, very dramatically.

There was a lot of moving around, violent button pressing, cursing, and shoving, but after an hour of intense gaming, Zim was surprised to have won.

He stood up, throwing the controller onto the couch. "VICTORY ! VICTORY FOR ZIMMMM" He said loudly, his hands in the air as he stood on the couch cushion.

"No way ! You cheated !"

"Ah ah, little Gaz, lets not be a 'sore loser', now." Zim said, waggling his finger like an instagram make-up guru.

Gaz huffed, opening one eye angrily. "Fine. What do you want me to do." The teen mumbled in an annoyed tone.

After a second of thinking, Zim hesitated before speaking. "I want you to- to kiss me."

Gaz nearly choked on her own spit. "W-what ?!"

"You heard me ! I need you to for- for science. Yes." He said.

She stared at him with red cheeks, swallowing hard. "Fine. Thats easy." She said, before scooting off the couch and standing in front of him. She leaned down a bit to his height, grabbed his collar, and smashed her lips against his.

He made a 'mmf' noise against her lips, before his eyes fluttered closed, and he kissed her back.

The kiss lasted longer then it should've, but neither of them were complaining about that.

Zim's lips were scaly, almost like a lizard, but it was nothing you wouldn't expect from an alien. Gaz's lips were much softer, and she tasted like cherries. When she pulled away, Zim's eyes were wide and his antennas stuck up straight, his whole face a dark shade of green.

"T-there." Gaz muttered, before Zim pulled her back down, placing another kiss on the human girl's lips. She hesitated before kissing the short alien back, cupping his cheeks in her hands.

The kiss was longer, and more passionate then the first one. Zim's tongue was slimy and kinda gross, but Gaz didn't mind as she brushed her's over his, the both of them making groans and whines into eachothers mouths.

When Zim pulled away for air, he panted softly, looking up at the human girl.

He cleared his throat a bit, pulling away awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Gaz stood just as awkward, her mouth in a straight line as the two waited for someome to say something.

"I like you, y'know."

"I figured as much when you asked me to kiss you, Zim."

"...But I like you too."

Zim smiled wide up at the girl. They sat on the couch, and watched TV until Zim had to leave. He put his disguise back on, and walked in the direction of the door. Just as he opened it and stepped outside, he heard Gaz's voice say "wait". He turned to face her, and before he could speak, her lips were against his, and his cheeks were being smushed.

Gaz pulled away, still squishing his cheeks with both hands as she spoke. "Seeya tomorrow, Zim."

Zim smiled, laughing dreamily in response as she closed the door. He stepped off the last step to her door, spun around once, and walked back to his base with the biggest smile he'd ever had.


End file.
